1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a user interface of an image processor, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for processing a user interface in an image processor, providing an efficient designation of a region of interest in an image processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch-based image processing devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, PDAs, PMPs, digital cameras, and camcorders are widely distributed.
Such image processing devices output images on a screen using memories and codecs, and provide a user interface function of storing an image of a Region of Interest (ROI) on the screen.
However, it is inconvenient in a conventional image processing device, when a processing result of an ROI is unsatisfactory after the ROI is designated, that a new ROI has to be designated by cancelling the previous ROI using a cancellation command (e.g., undo command).
Accordingly, it is important to provide user interface processing for efficiently providing designation of an ROI in an image processing device.